


"Hello Sir, is this your house?"

by originofabsolution



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: Oneshot- Rob selling double glazing window to the rest of the lads.





	

“Howarddd!” Jason shouts from the kitchen into the living room, where he cooks his boyfriend dinner. 

“Yeah?!” Howard shouts back, still will his eyes fixed on the tv as he plays a video game.

“Someone’s at the door! Go get it please.” Jay tells him. Howard sighs and pauses the game, going into the kitchen. 

“Why can’t you get it?” Howard asks playfully, leaning against one of the counters.

“I’m cooking. And I don’t trust your cooking. So gooooo answer the door.” Jason replies, with a smile as he gives Howard a little shove in the chest in the direction of the door.

Howard laughs and smiles happily to himself, unlocking and opening the door.

“Hello sir, is this your house?” A tall boy with a big smile and cheeky voice asks immediately. 

“It’s my boyfriend’s. Why?” Howard asks, wondering whether this boy is playing a joke. 

“Do your windows need fixing?” The boy asks, still holding his clipboard with a smile.

“Do they look broken to you?” Howard questions, pointing around the corner at the nearest window.

“No sir. But would you like to buy some?” 

“Jayyyyyy.” Howard becomes a little fed up of the kid’s questions and calls to the other man. A couple of seconds later Jason pads down the corridor.

“What’s up?” He questions, looking from his boyfriend to the boy on the doorstep.

“He’s trying to sell us stuff.” Howard pushes himself away from the door and walks away in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Hello sir, is this your house?” The boy asks again, but to Jason this time. Who leans against the doorpost as he begins to talk to the kid.

“Yes. What’s your name?”

“I’m Rob.” The boy points to his name badge, next to the company logo. He looks proud of himself. “Do your windows need fixing?” 

“Unless you’ve thrown a brick at ‘em, nope.” Jason replies. “If you have, then you’ll have Howard to deal with.” He smiles to himself, remembering the time the neighbour’s kid spray painted a rainbow on Jason’s shed in the garden. It was meant to be an insult because of Jay and Howard being a couple. But after a hour of Howard chasing the kid, finally catching him and gaining an apology, they’d kept the rainbow as it actually looked decent.

“No I wouldn’t do that.” Rob tells him. “Would you like to buy some double glazing?” He asks, looking down at the notes on his clipboard.

“No thank you.” Jay replies, as politely as possible, not wanting to be to hard on the boy.

“How about I tell you about the windows? Properties, deals…” Rob looks at him hopefully, with a youthful puppy dog expression. 

Jason, not wanting to be mean or put the kid off of doing his job, he nods and listens.

 

25 minutes later, Howard finishes cooking dinner. He assumes that Jason will be sitting on the sofa, watching some nature documentary with his cup of tea. But he isn’t there, so he places the plates on the table and returns back through the corridor. And there stands Jay, still leant against the doorpost, listening to Rob talk about his double glazing. Howard lays a hand on Jay’s back once he reaches the two.

“Dinners ready, love.” He tells him, standing close.

“I guess i’ll leave you two to it.” Rob smiles, before giving them both a little wave and walking up the path away from the house.

“See yah Rob.” Jay says before the boy is out of range. Rob waves again before Jason shuts the door and turns to his boyfriend.

“He didn’t talk you into buying them after all that time?” Howard asks him, with an amused smile.

“Nah. I never had any intention of buying them. I just thought he should have a chance at practicing his entire sales speech without a door being slammed in his face.” Jay tells him truthfully. 

“You’re so considerate.” Howard compliments, with another bright smile.

“Hmm, you’ll find out how considerate I am when I see what you’ve done to my dinner.” Jason smirks, giving him a quick kiss, before heading down the corridor to the living room.


End file.
